


Smutvember

by Confessions_Of_A_Curvy_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby Boy, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dark elf oc, Dom/sub, Eating out, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, True Love, Vanilla, camboy, dragon OC - Freeform, mild edging, office play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confessions_Of_A_Curvy_Dragon/pseuds/Confessions_Of_A_Curvy_Dragon
Summary: A whole month that set aside for me to peddle smut. Let's have a lot of fun, shall we?





	1. EDIT Smutvember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole month that set aside for me to peddle smut. Let's have a lot of fun, shall we?

So this is an addition after I've already posted a few fictions, but I'm realizing how ambitious I was in the beginning. Posting something I'm happy with everyday, with a 3am~12pm job has burnt me out fast. This doesn't mean that I'm giving up on Smutvember. I'm changing up the goal. Instead of a fiction a day, I've set an objective of 30k words. This way I can be fully proud of everything I upload, and write much longer chapters. Of course, if the 30k is reached well before the end of the month of November, I'll stretch out the goal. But I realized I had to change it up when this challenge that was originally meant to be fun AND challenging was no longer even a little enjoyable. Hopefully, to anyone that's been enjoying these fictions so far, you aren't disappointed. I still plan on using up each of the prompts that remain on my list...trust me its a long list. As well as editing the previous days to my liking. Thank you so much.


	2. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office Play & Blow Job
> 
> A little office play never hurt nobody. Starring Darshan neglecting his dragon mate and Thane having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to myself and @michaelismoshu on twitter.

Your dark sapphire gaze flickers over to the door, an amused smile teasing at the corners of dark lips from hearing the voice echoing from the other side. A tone of a dragon irate as all hell, approaches with vicious purpose. Ah, your mate could be heard down the hall, all heavy footfalls and pissy growls at anyone not fast enough to scurry from his path. "Cute." You mutter quietly just as the ivory storm dragon slams the conference room doors open, splintering wood around the hinges and settling that icy glare at upon you. As stoic as the you manage to look, that chilling gaze from pure blue eyes near makes the you teeter. That look usually led to the dragon dragging you from work, no matter how hard you could struggle or growl back. Thane would wrestle you down, usually that mounting position, leaving the your ebony bodice embarrassingly exposed. Presenting your cock sleeve of a body for him. Gods, the thought brings a warm pool of heat to spread throughout your body. And who could blame you. But you don't look up from the paperwork spread out over the desk, just offering that amused smile. "Can I help you darling?" Thane, it seems, is not quite so amused. Possibly more ensnared with rage, he walks along the opposite side of the long table with claws marring the delicate finish of the tables surface. "You can help me alright." You should have seen it coming, the flash of blue that rose the hairs upon you nape and a whiff of burning in your nostrils. A crackle of power that of which led to smoking embered veins in the wood of his desk from where the dragons shock struck. Paperwork, unfinished and woefully useless, abandoned. Blackened crumbles that all but fell apart in your hands. Less amused, you set aside the singed, crumbling articles, brow hardly having a chance to raise up at the young alpha before the plush revolving lounge is swirled around, Thane boxing you in. And that look, the dark storms in those blue eyes pair well with the promising grin that he KNOWS leaves you wanting. Its enough to have you unconsciously parting your legs. Inviting the shorter closer, slotting between them. Grip in the your pale hair tightens, Thane rough handling your lithe frame out of the lounge and shoving you face down against the conference table. "O...oh fuck. Thane wai-" A sudden spank of the dragons palm thwacking down on you clothed ass and your sentence halts. A whine following that satisfying hit. "I've waited long enough." Gruff and demanding the dragon whispers from above you, nothing at all gentle about the way the alpha holds you down. Cock grinding against your ass. You barely bite back a desperate moan. Fuck. How long has it been? Unprepared for just how much you want this, how strong the need is for your alpha to plow you here. Kiss you till the urgency for air drives you as mad as not having the storm beasts cock make you scream. Fuck it, you break free of that hand keeping you down. Long enough to reach back for your mate, fist full of Thanes silk shirt, popping buttons a in the moment. All to crash your lips together. Cutting off the prepared snarl the hellion had been about to deliver. "At..atleast kiss me if your gonna fuck me lik-."

More footsteps approach the door, the mixed voices of men and women chattering among them selves. The damned meeting! Were this not an important arrangement for the good of the countries trade, you wouldn't mind a few lucky witnesses, letting them catch a glimpse of the cold blooded strong body of your mate. But now...curse the timing. Darshan's back snaps up, coming flush with the other whose devilish smirk read off just how much he LOVED the idea of them getting caught this way. Thane sporting a hard on in tight jeans and you. Gods, your flowing robes disheveled and sliding from freckled shoulders. Hair an absolute mess. And a fine display of your own arousal tenting in thin fabric. You start to curse and panic, acting out the least shameful scenario. Grasping the smug ass by his horns, you drag him down to push him down under the desk. Not without a fair amount of vicious looks. You've enough time to smooth out your hair, fix the messy clothing and sit back down with a plastered on smile. Dignitaries and the like pour in, greeting their lord with welcome smiles...that turn to curious stares. Down at the table. The still smoking table. Keen on hushing their imaginative minds, you pull quite an expose out your ass. "Pay this no mind, stressful work and...well you all know the repercussions of this temper." And, them knowing you, it works. More than a handful of them chuckling, thanking you in their humorous way for not shattering the table entirely in half. Like last time. Seats fill quickly, and you, with the usual business mask sliding into place, almost forget about the damned secret under the table. A cold touch on your upper thigh has you biting the inside of your cheek in alarm with a small jump. Eyes dart to each and every face. Good, no one noticed. A glare with rage to rival the most heinous of hell crawling monsters fall to your lap. Pale fingers brush aside your thin robes, peaking in to brush your still hard cock with as little contact as possible. Thumb teasing ever so carefully over the slit, down the side. You hold back a grumble or moan, instead you look further to meet the down right dirty, mischievous blue eyes. Challenging you. Sapphire eyes flutter as that wet tongue laps one long strip up your cock. From base to tip, that dark electric lust in Thanes eyes never wavering. Enjoying the soft pant that passes your lips, in spite of trying to hold back. You smile back up at the individuals in the room, all holding large statues of varying power. "Shall we begin?"

Leaning back in the plush chair, you remain as business professional as ever, calm with every movement. Hoping no facial queues have exposed you in any way. But it's harder than expected. Unbearably so. Before answering questions or pitching in, you have to take a steadied breath, pretending to mull over the words having been spoken before a reply. Under the table, the dragon gives the quietest hum that dies off among the thrumming conversation, forked tongue lapping up precum with a purr that you pray none can hear. Damn it, you want to groan or thrust your hips up into that mouth. But you remain unresponsive, feigning a proper amount of attentiveness towards the group. Some charming fellow began to speak, that velvety low voice certainly seducing the attention of his peers, including yourself. But oh no. Thane would have none of that. Unconsciously your hips rock a tad forward, reacting on their own as Thanes supple lips drive you mad. His pearlescent fangs dangerously close to such sensitive flesh have absolutely no right feeling as remarkable as it does. You shouldn't look, for fear of getting caught. But you do. Your eyes meet those of the hell spawn, the mans spit and cum covered lips wrapped around your arousal. And oh do you wish to reach down, ripping the smug look from the mans face by thrusting your phallus down his throat. The fantasy helps not, and all too quickly you entirely forget to keep an open ear. Words and voices meld together going back and forth among themselves before eventually you don't hear them at all. What you do hear is the pounding of your own heart and the faint sultry wet filth emanating from the dragons hidden actions. No one can here this, you check, glancing from face to face before your eyes are dragged back towards your hellion. You know the damned man loved the way your cock jumped at each sensation. How you squirm as that tongue soothes and teases, curling around the base as that warm wet mouth takes all of you. Every single inch. You squirm in your seat, biting down on your lip as to not whimper out the alphas name.

This seems to amuse your mate, the dragons lips upturning. Smug son of a- "What have you to say, my lord?" Oh shit. You pause, having heard absolutely nothing the man addressing you had said. Could anyone blame you? All eyes are on you and immediately it's as if you're on display, bare and vulnerable despite looking put together and calm. Per usual. Business slides back, harder to accomplish with the dragon making it his given grace to deep throat your throbbing cock with ease. What was he talking about last...oh yes! "As a matter of land, my friend, the far east lands are of great value to me and my kingdom." You begin, silently begging time to go on faster. "Twenty percent of land, even for the amount of trade you offer is quite substantial. Fifteen, with the exception that ten percent of your years goods come to me," the male, perks a tad, though he keeps any other expectations of joy from his expression. "Have paperwork ready for me by tomorrow morning and perhaps we'll talk more of your proposal." You can't even remember the lords name at the moment, so desperate to cum. This pleases the man, and his advisers, exponentially. You'll have time later to regret whatever it is that you've possibly lost. More time passes, and the urgency to cum grows, making you squirm and pant under your breath. Thane, the taunting bastard, strings you helplessly along. Working your body until you're so close, just about to climax. Then hell pull his pretty lips off you, fondling your sack or barely kissing the cock tip. Being brought so close so often only to be unable to even beg or plea for your mate to let you cum. Its unbearable. Had the meeting lasted much longer, you would have broken. Sobbed out loud in such wanton need, that each and every face would face you. Time, it seems, favors you today. The one hour mark sticks. And the chiming bell from the tower across the citadel means it's now noon. You almost whimper in relief. Yet, your alpha seems to desire more of this taunting public humiliation. As one by one the members stand, saying their retreating pleasantries, the dragons mouth consumes you once more. Of course you don't stand to see them out, not that they would wait. What with you having been so uncharacteristically gracious with their proposals. Among their retreating chatter, the softest breath you can manages comes out in a surprised moan, legs parting wider, letting the dragon have exactly what he wanted.

Unlike before, your alpha doesn't stop, and the filthy wet noises coming from below the table grow in volume. Fuck, you don't care anymore. No ones turned their backs or otherwise given a hint to knowing or having heard. But you could t care less about anything but your mate letting you come. That tongue that slid over the slit of your head, tasting the precum that continuously dribbled from you, making a mess of the fine silk robes and the dragons lips. It's the knowing aura in those eyes, Thane damn well knowing you, a god, are on the brink of insanity. The brink of arching up, jumping into the soft cavern that fit snug around you. But the sharp blues pin you with that dominating stare. You are, though you'll deny it to the last breath, obedient. You'll let your alpha do what HE wants. And now, he wants you to cum. It's a miracle you're able to whisper and not cry out. "Alpha..please!" You can hold back no longer, and oh, he doesn't stop. Thane manages a smile as he hums, torturing you further. Pushing you closer to the peak. The last of them has just barely left, hardly a step out the meeting rooms door when you cum, gasping as your hips tremble uncontrollably. Your head thrown back and blackened cobalt eyes falling closed. Thane takes every drop, cold strong hands forcing your thighs down, stilling the desperate movements for more. Take only what your alpha gives you. "Oh...oh my fuck." Words don't quote make sense, the room is damn near spinning and the dragon keeps you right there until the last drop is caught. The black haired hellion rises, pushing you and the chair back to do so only to lean back against the ruined desk. That hell raising grin seemingly forever plastered to those pink lips, glistening with your spunk. It shouldn't ruin you, watching the other bring cum painted fingers to his own lips. Licking each clean while meeting eye contact. "Still want that kiss?" After the excruciating HOUR long blowjob, you still manage a glare to throw at your mate. You reach for him, pulling the man completely down. Letting Thane slot perfectly between your open legs. Like he belongs there, hands on you, cock hard within his tight jeans. "Shut up and fuck me."


	3. Through the Veil of Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two || Size Diffrence & Daddy Kink
> 
> Sex with daddy in the outdoor spa.  
Taran and Michaelis have more than a "little" fun. Can daddy's baby boy take it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two done! Hope you all are enjoying so far. I cannot express how much I LOVE size difference. Michaelis is around 6 feet tall, Taran is around 18 feet. A significant difference there. ENJOY!

Faint voices approach the outdoor baths, a small group of various genders joke and laugh as they come closet to your barely hidden spot. Their chitter echoing across the water and rocks. You can't help but shudder, clamping a hand over your mouth. Hoping they can't hear. Both you and Taran pause for a split second. Though the certainty of getting caught with the elder like this has you wide eyed, fearful and shying away, Taran has no such intentions of stopping. The beast being well over twice your size, it's easy for him to bring you close to him, thick hard cock pressing against your back. Throbbing and hot, gliding against your shimmering ivory scales with the barest of movement, aided by the soothing water. You cant help an instinctual grind backwards, broken gasp only muffled by your own hands over parted lips. Damn him, the elder giving that sultry deep chuckle. The very same that makes you weak in the knees. “Worried about being caught, little one?” Taran's deep dulcet voice purrs, hand, so warm for a creature cold blooded, traverses down your abdomen, resting low. Pressing your small body in closer only for him to rock forward. Your ink colored hair moves within the water, swimming in the small waves created from the movements. Helpless to the needs your daddy is stirring withing you, you can do nothing more than moan quietly. Working backwards so the alphas arousal presses harder to your flesh. Oh. That skin on skin, bodies moving as one, is enough to bring a tremor through you. Wanting that massive sex to claim you, wreck and pound your body as Taran will whisper how well you take him. Without coaxing, your slender fingers fall from your lips, instead reaching behind to rest on the ebony males thighs. “Daddy,” that sweet submissive voice purrs, head turning. Pure baby blues look up at the alpha, dark and hungry with need. You know damned well what that always does to the elder male. You're rewarded alright. With a low pleased growl that echoes off the rocks, Taran lifting you into his arms as if you were weightless. Before you can question your daddies actions, his cock is sliding between your wet closed thighs. Instantly you close them tighter. Some of the chatter from the other patrons lessens, the few voices from just a bit away asking if others had heard that too. Your heart begins to hammer twice as hard in your chest, but even still. How could you lie and think for even a second that the likeliness of being caught doesn't rile you up. That image of having curious eyes observing as the alpha fucks your thighs, making you both cum. Turning you into a heated, needy mess that just BEGS to be fucked proper by that fat cock currently pumping between your legs. It's more a turn on than you realize. You give a halfhearted attempt at staying quiet, only to have the ebony dragon pull your hands back down, rewarding his baby boy with a harsher thrust of that massive prick. You let out a few of those gasps, the ones daddy loves.“Not this time, let your daddy hear those little whines.” Words whispered in that devilish voice shouldn't do what it does to you, your cock throbbing from beneath the waters surface. 

“Taran I-” The ebony dragon doesn't try, even in the slightest, to make things quiet. Water splashes about, the harder the man moves with you. The guests on the other side are quiet now, no longer talking between themselves. No, now they murmur, shock and interest mingling in their tones. “Please...please daddy, they hear.” You whimper, that finned tail of yours curling around your daddies waist. It doesn't stop him. Only encourages the man to drag out those filthy sounds he so desires. “Let them hear you.” No, you want to say, shamed and aroused in the situation. Taran only comes back to whisper filth in your ear. “Let them hear what a pretty little cock slut you are for daddy.” Your daddy relishes the perfect response, you, shaking in his arms. Submitting to the pleasure his actions provide. Body craving it, begging, even if you haven't quite worded it yet. With you gasping out Taran's name each time his cock brushed up just right against your sack, along the base of your cock, there's no doubt the others enjoying the mountain spa hear every bit of the exchange. No longer do you care, riding shamelessly on the alphas dick, your thighs getting slick with the precum the both of you create. “Gonna fuck me with your big cock, daddy?” You keen, grinding back, desperate. Giving his baby boy exactly what you wants is far too tempting, enough to bring the larger to growl in your ear and you Mel for him to fuck you raw. But slow burning the little slut, teasing and prodding, would be so much more fulfilling. With that thought in mind, Taran ceases his own movements, letting the you whine and huff. “Don't stop. Please daddy.” Through those long dark lashes, you blink innocently up at the alpha. Knowing just what your daddy wanted. By now, they both feel it. That little prickling feeling of being watched, eyes peering in on the whole display. Taran feigns innocence, nipping lovingly on the pale skin of your neck. Painting you with light claiming bruises. He takes the time to make you writhe with barely contained bliss shamelessly adoring your body being used as nothing more than pleasure. There for daddy to fuck and soil. “Think you can take me?” You moan again, wanting, needing the elder to fill you. So badly you began to shake. Your daddy continues, grasping your hips just tight enough that you and he both know the stark marking of bruises that will be mottled all over you later. "I can, I can take you daddy. Please," you beg again, leaning your head back on the dark scaled dragons tattooed chest. "Haven't I been a good little cock sleeve for you, daddy?" It makes you swoon seeing and hearing what your words do to the man. How that silken voice will groan, hips sputtering as he ruts into you harder. You lick your lips, wanting to taste the precum profusely beading at the tip of your daddies cock. "Don't you want to fill me up...see me bulging with you in..inside me. Fuck I'll be so full." You close your eyes, letting your alpha do as he wishes, daddy lifting you up further. 

You both moan as his cock head brushes at your entrance, pressing forward. Slowly. "An-and you'll cum in me, like I know you want to." You continue when a trembling voice, hole stretching around the beast forcing it's way into you. You cant take it all, not to the hilt. Your daddy knows it, stopping when you've stretched too much, so damned much that you whimper, back arching. Claws uncontrollably scratching the male up. "Its ok baby boy, daddies got you." He takes it slow at first, letting you adjust. Happy to console you with adoring kisses, and words that make you hotter. Quivering on the dragons sex. Taran doesn't begin to move until you look at him with those lust filled baby blues. And he just knows. “O-oh fuck. Daddy.” None of your cries are repressed, not that your daddy would let you, that big man fucking into you, lowering and rising you off his cock. You clench around that unforgiving length, sobbing as the males thrusts grow vigorous. It's so fucking good, you continue to scream out. You can't move, unable to even think, you just take it. Happy to be the sublime little fuck toy, clenching around the phallus keeping you full. “Oh what a vision you are, baby boy.” The alpha presses just a bit deeper, cock head pounding your sweet spot, making you go positively mindless. “So tight around daddy, drooling as I use your cunt.” You won't last, you can't. You're completely under his control. But still, like a good sub, you ask permission. “Daddy.” You're voice is shaken and torn, breaking as you turn tear stricken blue orbs to your alpha. “Can I come daddy?” You near sob as you properly beg, your hand pressing over the bulge the dragon makes inside you. He growls, nodding, fucking harder into your welcoming heat. “Come for daddy.” And that's all you need. Succumbing to the orgasm that reduces you to a trembling, stuttering mess. Making a mess of the water and yourself in the process. Taran doesn't stop, and you egg him on. Broken gasps, pleading for your daddy to make your needy cunt drip with his seed. The alpha holds you closer, pumping you a few more times before coating your insides with come. Greedy as ever, you milk the dragon of every drop, pleased and mewling, satiated and fulfilled. Your daddy slows to a stop, the both of you catching your breath. After a few minutes, coming down from that quivering orgasm, you're able to collect a few extra brain cells. Sweet tired eyes turn to him. An innocent smile on your lips, looking so well and fucked out with your raven colored hair a wet mess. Your hand rests still on your belly, the dragon still inside you, keeping your cunt full. “Again, daddy?"


	4. Boundless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two || Vanilla & Oral
> 
> Love hath no bounds. This is escpeccially true for Ryou, whom is determined to spoil Sabine like a queen. Preferably all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two characters belong to Marisketchfluff on twitter. She was so kind to let me write them, I love them both and hope I've done these lovelies justice. I loved writing them! Enjoy.

Sabine made the most alluring vision, as she so clearly knew from your long adoring gaze. Silent as you take in all of her. Grey eyes travel down the wine red gown hugging her soft curves so perfectly. Low cut, giving a taunting peek of cleavage. Gods, the color looked amazing, standing out on such bright skin. Long thigh high black stockings cover the woman's legs, lace at the tops of the same color as the gown. Somehow you just know she's managed to pick out a pair of panties to match the whole ensemble. Her all knowing radiant smile is what finally makes you move, striding towards her without saying a word. Just returning a smile to hers that so adorably danced on the line of smug. Kissing her tears it away. Claiming your wife's lips again and again, until she gasps. Breathless. Wanting. “You know,” she breathes, holding back a moan as you move down . Lying kisses on her neck. “Y-you um- Oh..you can stop undressing me with your eyes. Use your hands...or teeth instead?” Sabine's salacious words purr into your ears, making you damn near groan at the image. The image in your head of parting your wife's legs, ridding her of dark colored panties with your teeth has your cock swelling with arousal. Hard and impossible to hide in the tight black pants.

“Like that?” She whispers to you, bodies flush against one another, your clothed arousal cupped in her hand. Sabine remains as bold as ever, but tonight you hunger for a little something. She blinks in surprise as you lift her hand from your cock, a deep growl of arousal from you making the woman blush. “Not yet, love. I've a little something in mind.” Sabine's lovely light brown eyes glimmer with craving. “Tonight,” you begin, guiding the stunning woman back against the bed. Once the back of her knees hit the edge, you sit her down upon the mattress, kneeling before her. “Tonight, I take care of you first.” You smile as she instinctively shudders, laying all the way back and parting her legs to allow you between them. Your tanned hands slide up over her thighs, spreading her wider. “Going to take such good care of you.” Above, as you begin hiking up the night gown, Sabine gives a breathless gasp in response. And oh how lovely it is to hear. Just as lovely as the velvety lace panties that just begin to peek passed the hem of the slip. You groan, just as she does, when your fingers waste no time delving in. “Already so wet for me,” you purr, digits stroking gently against her pussy. She whispers your name, already beginning to shake. “Teeth, was it?” You taunt, mouthing at her clothed cunt, making her moan. Thin pale fingers grasp at the sheets, Sabine spreading her legs wider. “Please,” your wife pants, burning gaze watching you lick a strip up the lace covering her folds.

Teeth nibble at her hips just to leave hardly bruising bite marks on unblemished flesh before you take hold of the hem. The lace is brought down to her knees before your hands take them the rest of the way. Lust is alight in your grey eyes as you watch your wife's expressions. Watching as her pink fold are spread and your mouth proceeds to devour. Sabine tries, at first, to keep from shamelessly giving you those pretty whines and whimpers you so loved. Yet, the moment your tongue presses into her slick entrance, she breaks. “R..Ryou!” Her sweet voice cries. Music to your ears. She gives a shameless moan as your tongue circles her clit, sucking the little nub into your mouth. Blonde locks spread out over the sheets as Sabine throws her head back. Pleasant mewls thrown out with your relentless ministrations. Soft begs of more accompany her every rut upwards. You know she's close when that strong tremor settles in her body, making her squirm, and so desperate to come. Her fingers splay in your hair, grip tightening in your tresses, clinging to the wave of pleasure as it rises. “Don't...don't stop,” she near sobs. There is certainly no chance of that. You bring her closer, tongue lavishly devouring her. From twirling around her sensitive nub to tongue fucking her tight cunt. She can't last, she won't. The woman's beautiful honeyed mewls raise in pitch as that wave crashes down. Dragging her under. All consuming lust is in your eyes, watching the younger arch off the bed. Whimpering your name through her orgasm. You don't stop, not until you've had your fill of her juices, lapping it up before coming back up. What a mess you both are, Sabine's golden hair tousled, you with your loves slick running down your chin. Sabine pants, a smile on her gracious light pink lips while you plant loving kisses on both thighs. Calm and worshiping the woman's body. Ah, you just can't help your tongue licking past your lips, tasting her on you. Delicious.


	5. Game Over, Cam Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four || Cam Boy 
> 
> Kyra whooping Leon's ass in a stream and gloating like hell about it. Leon has enough and decides to screw with him and his stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO boy this one took me a bit, but thank goodness it's not late! Another prompt that I have a guilty pleasure for, cam boy/girl. 
> 
> Featuring my and @michaelismoshu's OCS.

To assume things escalated at an alarming rate had to be...well, quite an understatement. Your and Leon's stream had been going well, save for the usual half a dozen deaths on Leon's end within less that an hour. You teased and taunted like usual. Flaunting your wins, blowing through bosses with ease. It had led to the younger dragon glaring you down with something oh so dark in those blue eyes of his before his cam went black and mic silent. You realize now, with Leon bending you over your gaming desk, you should have seen this coming. Should have assumed he'd had enough of your boasting shit.

"You like being made into a filthy fucking mess don't you?" The younger snarls from behind you, fucking the thick toy into your tight wet entrance. You don't answer, still so embarrassed and aroused that THOUSANDS of people hear and see you. Are watching as, with a mind of their own, your hips work back into that toy. Fucking yourself and hands that white knuckle your game controller hardly manage to keep from shaking. "L..Leon-" A loud obscene smack to your ass makes you cry out before you could finish, the usually sweet dragon abusing your cunt by shoving that soft phallus deeper. "Address me properly." God damnit, where does Leon hide this overwhelming dominant side! The game is forgotten, a large blood red "YOU DIED" popping up on the screen. As if you or any of your viewers give a shit about the game anymore. Your voice trembles as you gasp, peering into the camera. "D..Please daddy." You look absolutely wrecked on the screen. A helpless needy little cock slut, tail raising to curl over your shoulder. Presenting for the dominate behind you to better view the fat toy stretching you wide. And you see him on the screen. See your young mate smile so sweetly, lovely blues bright as that toy pulls out slowly. "That's daddy's good boy," his gentle deep purr shouldn't make you so weak. So wanting. And yet it does. "Now...tell all your lovely viewers how you feel. Tell them, how full your little cunt feels." Leon drags the toy almost completely out of you. The ridges catching on your entrance make you whimper. All before slamming it back in, tip pounding your prostate with perfect precision. Your helpless, clawing at the desk, unable to form a full sentence. Leon's uncharacteristic ruthless side has your heart thudding. You barely manage to keep eye contact with the camera, quivering voice slightly above a whisper. "Daddy...daddy has my pretty cunt so full. But," you hesitate, almost feeling the stares that rake over your body. "It's not enough." Your tanned cheeks flush red at the words and tone that you make. Sounding so desperate. And it..it felt good. So damned freeing to say it aloud.

"You want me to tell them, daddy? Tell them how good of a cock sleeve I am?" Side to side your hips sway, taunting the water dragon to fuck that thick play thing inside you. But you know how much the younger wanted to plow into your willing body. To pump you so full of cum that it dribbled down your thighs. A wicked chuckle is given before the youth brings his open palm down on your ass once again, Leon loving how you gasp. “Oh, baby boy." His ministrations are slow and torturous, the bulbous head of the toy prodding precariously around that bundle of nerves that would have you seeing stars. Fucking tease. Your mate leans down, whispering with a smug smile on his dark lips. “They already know what a shameless slut you are.” A full body shudder runs through you, feeling so empty as your mate pulls the toy from you. Hole clenching desperately around the nothingness. Before you can turn to him and whine with those wide begging eyes, the sound of his zipper makes you more than a little impatient. “Who do you belong to?” Dark fingers curl in your crimson locks, pulling your head back and making you gasp. "Say it." He growls out, grip of demanding back in that honeyed voice as daddies cock grinds so gently against you. It breaks you down.

“You...daddy, I-I belong to you. All yours.” The purr that rumbles from your mates chest. Both of you groan, Leon fucking into you with no hesitation. Spreading you wide with his dark blue orbs watching his prick sheath fully. “Such a good boy for daddy.” He pants, hands roving over your back in silent worship. Fingers leave a heated trail over your flesh as he sets an unforgiving pace. The desk itself complains in protest with each vigorous thrust, but those noises don't compare to your own . You can't even look up at the screen as you cry out, gasping, begging for more. Harder. Your daddy obliges your every need, claws biting into your hips as he makes you scream. “Look at you now,” Leon enjoys the rapid pinging of the chat, viewers positively exploding as their host is used like the perfect toy he is. “No more taunts in you now, huh?” You whimper his name, legs getting too weak to keep you up. Body near convulsing as the dragon abuses that sweet spot. “This,” your doms cock buries as deep as it will go. “This is where you belong. All you're good for. A cute little cunt to warm my cock, understood?” Too much, its getting to be too much. Leon knows how to wreck you, reduce you into NOTHING. “Please.” The voice that cries out the single word is wrecked, golden eyes drowned in dire need. The absolute devil that is unleashed in the younger...its enough to make you sob. Leon snarls down at you, hardening his pace. Even though you want to, need to have your release, you know too well that daddy must give you permission. He doesn't, not yet, not even as his cock throbs. Pumping your anticipating body full of seed. You grind back, milking Leon for every drop. 

He waits to catch his breath, nuzzling into your neck for just a minute, loving and sweet, before that dominance is returned. “Plan on being a good boy for daddy?” Oh, you can't help the overly sweet smile as you turn to face him, watching your daddies eyes flicker from your over filled entrance to your wicked eyes. You know you should be good at this point, especially when your likelihood to come depends on it. But...knowing you, you just couldn't manage not being the mischievous little shit. “I'll be good...the second you get good at video games.” There's that returning glare. Leon disapproving of the challenging tone, brings you close, snarling in your ear. “Wrong answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been enjoying using the you/your POV for the first couple of days, which I don't usually use. But for some reason it just flowed well that way. Tomorrow may be different as I'm just enjoying experimenting.


	6. Taste of Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face fucking & Exhibitionism 
> 
> Curiosity quickly becomes an addiction for the young radiant dragon, now a regular at the local hole in the wall bath house. For Orion, it started out as any activity that spirals into a guilty pleasure: Curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my and @michaelismoshu's OCs

Orion had been keeping where he frequently disappeared to on the weekends from his friends and family for a couple of weeks now. Dodging questions of whether or not he had plans, avoiding long dinners and what not. Friday and Saturday, the dragon reserved for himself. And his needs.

Hell's Bathhouse, an adult only utopia built around the best of two worlds; sex and leisure. At first try, things and...well the people can be pretty overwhelming, hence the rules and temp tattoos that EVERY patron had to abide by and wear. Depending on the symbol, one could simply be there to have no touch whatsoever; this displayed by a large black “X”. There for the pleasures a spa, sauna or innocent massage could provide. A large eye symbol meant “Look, don't touch.” It hadn't been much of a surprise that quite a few people got off on being watched or watching others. For hand jobs, a green hand symbol. Cute glossed kiss mark for oral. The final suited the white haired youth perfectly. Orion, checking in with a sweet smile towards the host and hostess who returned the silent greeting with knowing winks, accepted nothing less than the infinity symbol lying in the center of a bright red heart. This he sported proudly, the tattoo well placed, but for now hidden beneath clothing, letting all who would soon let their gaze venture his way that every activity was welcomed.

Without a visible tattoo, no one approached the dragon as he made an immediate bee line for the locker rooms. Even there, moans and groans of patrons bounce off the walls, filling Orion's ears. A bright and gentle flush paints his cheeks, and with an eagerness behind his movements, the youth finds a free spot to store his clothing. A few hungry eyes watch the youth take his time stripping. First tossing back long white to black ombre hair, shedding every article of clothing before the emblem is revealed. There, barely an inch from the base of his tail, is the infinity heart, standing out bold against snow white scales. Burning gazes follow Orion to the showers, the young dragon unabashed with his nudity as he stands beneath the spray and lets the hot water rove over ivory flesh. Calm in composure even as yearning settles in the shadow dragons body. Gusts of steam fill the large rooms, surrounding the bodies within. Some mass in groups, others stray off in little one on one sessions.

The first to approach is a tall male with sandy blond hair pulled back. Before any others could dare approach first, the massive male takes the youth by surprise in the middle of lathering glistening scales. He gives a gasp, tense at first, when hands twice the size of his own, grasp that slender waist. Pulling him back to rest flush against a broad chest, cock pressed against Orion's ass. “Mind if I join, kid?” Orion lets out a breathless sigh, shuddering at the deep velvet voice that whispers in his ear. Once a kindle of yearning now a fire set in a wild blaze. The youth nods, unable to resist pressing his ass back against the arousal. He suppresses a shudder, but a needy whimper escapes those supple pink lips. One that has the stranger chuckling, boxing the dragon in against the wall. Welcoming the shameless mewls that accompanied the slow taunting friction. “Like that?” The taller purrs, watching now as the pretty cock sluts ears turn red.

Oh, he doesn't stop. No, Orion turns his head to the male. “Love it. Could be better if you let me have a taste.” Its obvious the male didn't expect such an audacious response, if wide gray eyes and the twitch of approval in the tanned males prick is anything to go by. He turns fully now, back against the tile whilst baby blues devour the sight of the stranger. Sight of the other man had the smallers throat running dry. He'd certainly felt tall, pressed against him earlier. But this? The male had to be almost two feet taller, trumping a dragon who, under no circumstances, was a wee thing. Orion stood at ten feet, the burly beast of a man, with a smug knowing smile, had to be pushing thirteen. Clearly, the youth got lost ogling the other, enough to jump when the elder tilts his chin up. Oh the things that sexy diabolical smile does to him. “How about that taste, little one?” Orion's half-lidded soft blues looks down at the mans fat cock, the appendage curved upwards towards his stomach. No one had to tell him twice. The younger sinks to his knees before the male, big blues peering up into light grays through pale lashes. Both men still remain under the soothing raining water, under the watchful eyes of others belonging to a variety of genders. Stares that watched as the pretty boy parts lush lips, tongue giving an experimental twirl around the tip. The man groaned above him, eyes never leaving the twink, hand placed in the youths hair. Orion took every pleasure in running his tongue up the underside of the elders heavy arousal, loving how it throbbed in his hands. Or how the blondes eyes fluttered when the boy prods his tongue at the tip, flicking over the slit to savor the taste of precum. Though the dragon loved to take his time, he, nor the stranger had much patience.

As if the young dragon were starved, he managed taking have of the massive length, making the man above purr out filthy words of encouragement. “Doing good baby boy, stretching your lips wide around my cock.” Such praise made the younger desperate to hear more. Addicted to that low, growl in the broad elven males voice. The effect it had was obvious to the man, so he decided to tease. “You can take all of me, can't you baby.” Orion, weak to that voice, moaned around that length. Eyes fluttering closed. Savoring the dulcet voice, the taste and feel of the massive cock now fucking his throat. And the sensation of eyes watching the boys throat bulge, his lips sloppy and wet as the burly man used the young things mouth as nothing more than a tight little fuck hole. Orion releases control to the dominant, giving soft pitiful moans, gasping when the male saw fit to give him two seconds to breathe through his mouth. “Doing so well baby. Gonna make me come down your throat.” That low purr whispers down at him, voice straining, pleasured. To this, the youth shuddered. How beautifully he succumb to submission as the elder worked his way up to deep thrusts that sheathed his entire length. The teen could only gag or give muttered mewls, spit dribbling down his chin while the stranger fucked his face. Moaning out compliments. If asked, Orion would never be able to explain why being so used felt so fucking good. Being obedient for a daddy-type, that heavy, massive pressure down his throat which usually left his voice hoarse for days. He loved it. Felt so aroused by it. There was just something so beautiful about opening his eyes, half lidded, to watch the elders enraptured expression. Look into those light gray eyes that worshiped the very sight of him. Or that euphoric twitch, knowing the man was going to cum. Orion is ready, noisily swallowing every drop of the patrons spunk as muscled thighs tremble. Groans come from others in the shower room, men and women alike devouring the scene laid out before them. Greedy as usual, the dragon milks every last drop, making eye contact with as many as he could before soft blues look back up at the man pulling back with an obscene pop. “Orion.” He says up at the older man, voice indeed hoarse, though smiling as he licks his lips. When the blonde raises a brow with a chuckle, the younger rolls his eyes. “This way, when you come next time you can moan my name, daddy.” That seems to struck a cord, the mans still hard cock throbbing in the dragons hand. "Vance. Although...I rather like you calling me daddy." The elder grins, watching those wrecked lips suck on his cock head like a lollipop. "Still hungry baby boy?" Orion nods, tongue twirling over the tip. Above, the man groans before tilting the little cum slits head up and to the side. Other men meet the dragons dazed gaze, their eyes hungry, most with hands on their cocks. Waiting. Before Orion can keen at the thought of them all swarming in, the elder responds. "Want them baby boy? Want more cocks to fuck that pretty mouth of yours while I fuck your your cunt?" The words steal the air from his lungs. No, the promise in those eyes is what does it. Looks in these men's gazes scream to defile the pretty ivory and black of the youths scales, paint him with their cum. Fuck his pretty lips, pumping him with cum until the dragon could swallow no more. He can't remember when his tail had raised, hands on the tile as if to get into a welcoming position. Ass in the air, head tilted up so they could see the submission. "Please, daddy."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on continuing this in a later chapter, loving the idea of bathhouse mixed with a hook up spot.


End file.
